


everythingoes

by JoiningJoice



Series: Indecentber 2k19 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, English Translation coming in February, Explicit Consent, First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Makoto is an angel and i'm in love, Porn with Feelings, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: « Va tutto bene? »Potrebbe quasi specchiarsi negli occhi verdi di Makoto, resi lucidi dalle lacrime. Con un breve cenno della testa gli conferma che sì, sta bene – nonostante il disagio che prova sul corpo, nonostante la paura. Makoto non è stupido abbastanza da credergli, però: sospira e si lascia cadere accanto a lui, nel letto troppo piccolo in cui è piacevole stare troppo stretti.« Perché senti il bisogno di mentirmi? »Indecentber Challenge, Day 5 - Prompt: First Time
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Indecentber 2k19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611418
Kudos: 1





	everythingoes

**December 5 th – MakoHaru  
_“First Time”_**

Quello in cui vivono è un palazzo come a Tokyo ce ne sono tanti – troppi, secondo lui: appartamenti di dimensioni ridotte per studenti dalle finanze limitate. Le mura che li circondano sono sottili e bianche e non hanno niente a che vedere con le case in cui sono cresciuti, la litania della risacca e i garriti dei gabbiani un ricordo fumoso appartenente ad un altro mondo, un’altra vita; ma quando Haru vuole sentirsi a casa gli basta bussare in un punto preciso della parete per sentirsi restituito, nel giro di qualche istante, il saluto di Makoto.

*

« Va tutto bene? »

Potrebbe quasi specchiarsi negli occhi verdi di Makoto, resi lucidi dalle lacrime. Con un breve cenno della testa gli conferma che sì, sta bene – nonostante il disagio che prova sul corpo, nonostante la paura. Makoto non è stupido abbastanza da credergli, però: sospira e si lascia cadere accanto a lui, nel letto troppo piccolo in cui è piacevole stare troppo stretti.

« Perché senti il bisogno di mentirmi? »

Haru ora rifugge il suo sguardo, posandolo sulla finestra a lato del letto – al gioco di luci verdi e azzurre che si riflettono sulla tapparella in plastica, ipnotico e silenzioso. Sente la presenza di Makoto addosso a sé, rassicurante e non invasiva, il corpo nudo che conosce come fosse il proprio ma che non ha mai avuto il coraggio di esplorare con malizia. « Non ti sto mentendo. », mormora. Makoto si fa ancora più vicino: posa il dorso della mano sul suo volto e fa sì che lui si volti. Nel trovarlo tranquillo e paziente sente l’improvviso bisogno di fare qualcosa di stupido – una sensazione rara, per lui, ma non unica: afferra il suo polso e preme le proprie labbra contro le sue, eccitato nel sentire Makoto assecondarlo, ubriaco di lui e del sapore della sua bocca. Le labbra di Makoto sono straordinariamente morbide, contratte in un sorriso gentile anche mentre lo bacia – come non riuscisse a capacitarsi del fatto che Haru lo stia baciando, nemmeno dopo tutto quel tempo.

Haru si ritrae appena, sperando che lui lo segua in un gesto avventato che non gli appartiene – e non si sorprende nello scoprire che Makoto è sereno, sorridente e in attesa. Ha gettato un sasso in quello specchio d’acqua e tutto ciò che ha ottenuto è l’increspare momentaneo della sua superficie; è frustrante, doloroso, ma è tutto ciò che Makoto è: comprensivo e gentile, anche quando Haruka non vuol essere comprensivo e gentile con se stesso.

« Perché te lo meriti. », risponde, finalmente. Sente il sesso rigido di Makoto contro la propria coscia, caldo e invitante, ma rimane fermo. Il petto segue il ritmo dei suoi respiri agitati.

« Posso aspettare. », gli risponde serafico. Anche in quella posizione scomoda, sdraiato su un fianco, solleva le spalle e si fa piccolo, minuscolo. « Posso aspettarti. »

Haru non gli risponde, non è da lui. Scivola sul suo corpo, piano, il bacino che preme con dolce insistenza contro quello di Makoto – la cui espressione muta in quieta sorpresa, in gratitudine. « Sì. », mormora Haru; posa una mano sul suo petto e gli concede un sorriso, una volta tanto. « Lo so. »

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's a bts quote in the title because ofc i went from gay fictional asian swimmers to gay irl asian singers


End file.
